memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Equinox, Teil II
Die ''Voyager'' verfolgt die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], da Janeway nicht mit der moralischen Einstellung von Ransom einverstanden ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog Die nukleogenischen Lebensformen konnten durch den Schild der ''Voyager'' brechen und Harry Kim meldet, dass sich auf allen Decks Risse bilden. Mehrere Wesen dringen ein und Janeway wird verletzt. Chakotay versucht sie erfolglos zu warnen und wird im nächsten Augenblick selbst angefallen. Janeway setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und verlangt, dass die taktische Kontrolle zu ihr transferiert wird. Anschließend remoduliert sie die Schilde. Sie verstärkt diese mit einem Deflektorimpuls. Allerdings glaubt sie nicht, dass sie lange halten werden. Thomas Eugene Paris ruft inzwischen die Krankenstation und meldet einen medizinischen Notfall. Paris und Janeway kümmern sich um Chakotay, doch der Doktor antwortet nicht. Ein Fähnrich tritt hinzu und bringt Chakotay auf die Krankenstation. Kim meldet, dass die Berichte hereinkommen und dass es zwei Tote und 13 Verletzte gibt. Die Maschinen haben schwere Schäden erlitten und die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] ist auf Warp gegangen und entkommen. Allerdings ortet Kim keine Hinweise auf nukleogene Partikel. Daran erkennt Janeway, dass sie ihren verstärkten Warpantrieb noch nicht aktiviert haben und lässt Kim weiter suchen. In diesem Augenblick hören sie wieder das Geräusch der fremden Wesen. An Bord der Equinox verlangt Ransom einen Bericht und erfährt von Maxwell Burke, dass das Schildgitter wieder funktioniert. Laut Noah Lessing wird die Voyager wohl von den Lebensformen angegriffen. Ransom blickt einen Augenblick zur Seite und lässt dann jedoch den Kurs beibehalten. Akt I: Nach dem Angriff thumb|leftJaneway begibt sich bewaffnet zur Krankenstation. Auf dem Weg entdeckt sie ein getötetes Wesen in einem Korridor. Neelix kommt ihr entgegen und gibt ihr den mobilen Emitter des des Doktors, den er auf Deck 9 entdeckt hat. Er will ihn wieder auf, die Krankenstation bringen, als er bemerkt, dass Janeway das Wesen anstarrt. Der Captain nimmt seinen Bericht wortlos zur Kenntnis und geht dann weiter. Auf der Krankenstation erliegt inzwischen ein Crewmitglied seinen Verletzungen und Paris legt eine Decke über seinen Kopf. Dann begibt er sich zu Chakotay und behandelt ihn. Als Captain Janeway die Krankenstation betritt, gibt sie Paris den mobilen Emitter und lässt das MHN aktivieren. Das MHN der Equinox setzt zu seinem Satz an, bricht jedoch ab. An Bord der Voyager ist niemandem klar, dass sie das MHN der Equinox aktiviert haben. Paris meint, dass er mit der Behandlung von Chakotay beginnen solle. Zwar hat er Chakotay stabilisiert, aber dieser hat innere Verletzungen. Janeway erzählt ihm, dass sie seinen Emitter auf Deck 9 gefunden haben. Das MHN behauptet, dass die Crew der Equinox ihn als Geisel genommen habe. Er hat sich selbst deaktiviert, um zu entkommen und fragt, ob sie sie gestoppt haben. Diese Frage muss Janeway verneinen. Chakotay kommt unterdessen wieder zu sich und verlangt einen Lagebericht, auch wenn er ihn vielleicht nicht hören möchte. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass Kim das Geräusch, dass sie hörten analysierte. Er hält dies für eine Art Kommunikation. Dabei fällt Chakotay ein, dass es ihm einmal gelang mit einer terrelianischen Seeschote zu sprechen und er glaubt, dass die Kommunikation hier nicht schwieriger sein wird. Janeway will sich jedoch auf die Jagd auf die Equinox konzentrieren, während Chakotay der Kommunikation mit den fremden Wesen die Priorität einräumen will. Ihm widerspricht allerdings Janeway und bezeichnet die Menschen an Bord der Equinox als ihre Feinde. Da hören sie wieder das Summen und Janeway legt mit ihrem Phasergewehr an. An Bord der Equinox entspannt sich Ransom mit dem neuralen Interface und sieht sich an einer Steilküste. Er wird von Maxwell Burke gerufen und nimmt daher das Gerät ab. Dann bringt Burke Seven of Nine in den Raum. Ransom meint, dass er erfreut ist, dass es Seven gut geht und berichtet, dass er den Synapsenstimulator benutzte und einen Spaziergang an der tenkaranischen Küste gemacht hat. Er bietet Seven die Benutzung an. Jedoch geht Seven nicht auf seine freundlichen Worte ein und verlangt, seine Absichten zu wissen. Ransom erklärt, dass sie sich, sobald die Reparaturen abgeschlossen wurden, auf den Heimweg machen. Allerdings wird der Flug noch Monate dauern. Er stellt sie vor die Wahl, die Zeit der Rückreise im Arrest zu verbringen, oder ein Teil seiner Crew zu werden. Seven will den Arrest vorziehen. Ransom bietet ihr an, zu helfen, ihre Menschlichkeit zu erforschen und erklärt, dass Janeway nicht die einzige Person ist, die ihr dabei helfen kann. Seven of Nine lehnt dies jedoch ab, da er ein minderwertiges Vorbild sei. Ransom macht einen Schritt auf Seven zu und erklärt, dass Janeway zum Nachteil ihrer Crew an ihrer Moral festhielt. Er fragt, wieso Seven nicht aus diesem Fehler lernen möchte. Diese erwidert jedoch, dass Janeways einziger Fehler war, dass sie ihm vertraute. Ransom befiehlt Burke Sevens Wunde an der Stirn zu versorgen. Dieser bestätigt den befehl knapp und bringt Seven dann aus dem Raum. Auf der Krankenstation scannt Burke Seven mit einem Tricorder und meint, dass sie eine kleine Schnittwunde hat. Scherzhaft meint er, dass sie wohl amputieren müssten. Als Seven darauf nicht reagiert, meint er, dass dies ein Scherz war und sie nun lächeln und geistreich antworten sollte. Seven erwidert jedoch, dass sie mit menschlichem Humor vertraut ist, aber seine Neckereien vorhersehbar und primitiv sind. Burke meint, dass sie hier nicht viel haben. Er entdeckt im Computer überrascht, dass das MHN der Equinox den Doktor auf diese transferiert hat, als er den mobilen Emitter für sich brauchte. Nach seiner Aktivierung ist der Doktor verwirrt und berichtet, dass das MHN der Equinox ihn angriff. Seven informiert ihn, dass er ein Gefangener ist. Burke lässt ihn anschließend Seven of Nine behandeln. Fähnrich Marla Gilmore und Lessing versuchen inzwischen den "verbesserten" Warpantrieb zu aktivieren. Gilmore meldet Ransom über die Interkom, dass sie bereit sind und der Captain lässt mit der Prozedur beginnen. Lessing betätigt einige Knöpfe um einiges von der Masse in den Warpantrieb zu leiten. Dann meldet er die Einsatzbereitschaft und Ransom lässt beschleunigen. Jedoch fallen die Energierelais aus und das Schiff stoppt. Gilmore erkennt, dass die Energierelais codiert wurden. Seven konnte die Aktivierung des "verbesserten" Warpantriebs durch codieren der Energierelais verhindern. Ransom ist davon gar nicht begeistert und fordert Seven auf, ihnen die Codes zu geben. Der Captain befiehlt dem Doktor die Codes aus Sevens Gehirn zu extrahieren und verweist darauf, dass Sevens craniale Infrastruktur höchst komplex sei. Natürlich weigert er sich zunächst und meint, dass er Monate braucht, nur um herauszufinden, was sie gefrühstückt hat. Ransom fordert die Hilfe des Doktors an und droht ihm sein Programm zu löschen. Davon lässt sich der Doktor aber nicht beeindrucken und fordert Ransom auf, dies zu tun. Seven mahnt den Arzt zur Vorsicht, doch diesem ist klar, dass die Equinox-Crew ihn benötigt und sich daher nur selbst schaden würden, wenn sie sein Programm löschen. Nachdem Ransom ihm die ethischen Subroutinen gelöscht hat, wiederholt er seinen Befehl und der Doktor bestätigt dies. Dann geht er fröhlich ans Werk und äußert die Erwartung, dass Seven Widerstand leisten wird. Dann bringt er sie mit einem Sicherheitsoffizier auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor soll Ransom über seine Arbeit informieren. Dann begibt sich der Captain mit Burke wieder auf die Brücke. Auf der Brücke der USS Voyager gibt Chakotay unterdessen Captain Janeway ein PADD mit dem Entwurf einer Nachricht an die nukleogenischen Lebensformen. Janeway meint, dass der Text nicht gerade Shakespeare sei, aber das wesentliche ausdrücken würde. Doch laut Chakotay ist auch ein kleiner Ölzweig, ein Ölzweig. Harry Kim konnte inzwischen eine Übersetzungsmatrix erstellen, um mit den Wesen zu kommunizieren. Daher lässt Janeway diese Nachricht abschicken. Captain Janeway will eine Botschaft an sie senden, dazu lässt sie die Transmission in einer Schleife abspielen und die Schilde auf der Brücke senken. Chakotay befiehlt die Waffen stecken zu lassen, um ihren guten Willen zu demonstrieren. Jedoch überstimmt ihn Janeway, meint, dass sie seinen Optimismus schätzt und befiehlt die Waffen bereit zu halten. Kurz darauf erscheint eines der Wesen und geht sofort auf Harry Kim los, hält dann aber inne. Es lauscht kurz der Botschaft und verschwindet wieder im Subraum, vermutlich um seinen Artgenossen von dieser Botschaft zu erzählen. Janeway lässt aus Vorsicht die Schilde wieder heben. Kim meint, dass sie nicht geantwortet haben, falls sie ihre Botschaft verstanden haben. Anscheinend wollen die anderen Wesen aber nicht mit der Voyager kommunizieren und versuchen sie wieder anzugreifen. Laut Tuvok halten die Schilde bei 62 %. Janeway meint, dass dies ihnen einige Minuten Zeit bringt. Sie befiehlt die Reparatur des Warpantriebs zu intensivieren. Janeway will jetzt keine weiteren Kommunikationsversuche unternehmen und lieber die USS Equinox aufspüren. Chakotay ist anderer Meinung, und will noch einmal eine Botschaft senden. Janeway weist ihn rüde zurecht und geht in ihren Raum. Chakotay folgt ihr dorthin, um ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. Da der Deflektor die Schilde nicht mehr lange halten kann, will er mit einer umformulierten Botschaft weiter versuchen mit den Wesen zu reden. Janeway macht in ihrem Bereitschaftszimmer Chakotay deutlich, welche Prioritäten für sie gelten. Sie will sich nurum die Voyager sorgen, nicht um die Equinox. Chakotay bezeichnet dies als großartigen Rat, doch Janeway meint, dass eines ihrer Crewmitglieder dort draußen in Gefahr sei. Der Commander ahnt jedoch, dass hinter Janeways Entscheidung mehr steckt und fragt, ob es nicht eher um Ransom gehe. Er erkennt, dass sie einen Groll gegen ihn ghegt, weil er die Sternenflotte verraten, die Oberste Direktive gebrochen und alles ignoriert hat, an was sie glaubt. Außerdem habe er sie den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Doch Janeway erwidert, dass sie auch mit den Borg, den Hirogen und den Malon fertig geworden sind und Ransom nicht anders sei. Da widerspricht Chakotay, da Ransom ein Mensch sei und sie daher wütend auf ihn ist. Dies will er ihr nicht vorwerfen, aber er meint, dass die Sicherheit des Schiffes nicht wegen einer persönlichen Blutrache gefährdet werden darf. Janeway gibt offen zu, dass sie wütend ist, weil dieser Captain der Sternenflotte bereit ist alles aufzugeben. Sie will nicht zulassen, dass er da draußen unschuldige Wesen tötet um schneller nach Hause zu gelangen. Sie will ihn um jeden Preis stoppen und es ist ihr egal, wenn Chakotay dies als Blutrache bezeichnet. Anschließend verlässt Chakotay den Bereitschaftsraum. Akt II: Außenmission Die Equinox erreicht inzwischen den Orbit eines Planeten. Maxwell Burke betritt die Brücke und fragt Ransom, weshalb er sie hierher gebracht habe. Ransom erzählt, dass der Planet eine pathogene Atmosphäre besitzt, die die Entdeckung durch die Sensoren der Voyager verhindert. Daher können sie hier in Ruhe Reparaturen durchführen. Noah Lessing entdeckt mit den Sensoren außerdem einige Deuteriumablagerungen. Ransom schickt Lessing mit einem Außenteam runter, um das Erz zu fördern. Lessing befiehlt dem Außenteam, sich zu bewaffnen, da sie dort nicht geschützt sind. Im Notfall kündigt er an, das Außenteam zurückzubeamen. Lessing bestätigt den Befehl und verlässt die Brücke. Der Doktor führt inzwischen eine Operation an Seven of Nine durch, um ihre Kooperation zu erreichen. Dabei rezitiert er das Lied Dem Bones. Er behauptet, dass er nun viel effizienter arbeitet, da er von diesen ethischen Subroutinen befreit sei. Ransom kommt hinzu und erkundigt sich nach dem Status. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er Sevens Kortikalphalanx extrahiert, die einen Index ihrer Erinnerungsengramme enthält. Allerdings werden dadurch ihre höheren Gehirnfunktionen, wie Sprache und kognitive Fähigkeiten stark beeinträchtigt. Ransom beugt sich zu Seven of Nine herunter und verlangt erneut die Codes von ihr. Er versucht sie zur Kooperation zu bewegen, indem er betont, dass sie einzigartig sei. Allerdings hält Seven sein Mitgefühl für irrelevant. Ransom erklärt, dass ihr Anblick auf diesem Tisch ihm nicht gefällt, aber er habe keine Wahl. Seven erwidert, dass er diese Begründung für sein Handeln recht häufig verwendet. Sie wirft ihm vor Lebensformen zu vernichten, um sein Ziel zu erreichen und dann zu behaupten, dass diese ihm keine andere Wahl ließen. Sie fragt, ob diese Logik befriedigend ist, jedoch fordert Ransom erneut die Codes. Die Borg weigert sich jedoch weiterhin die Informationen herauszugeben und stellt klar, dass er sie vernichten müsse, um die Codes zu erhalten. Ransom steht nun wieder auf und lässt den Doktor mit seiner Arbeit fortfahren. Sogleich beginnt er wieder zu singen. Chakotay meldet sich auf Befehl des Captains in Janeways Raum. Sie meint, dass es sonst nicht Chakotays Art ist, Empfehlungen schriftlich einzureichen. Der Commander begründet dies damit, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Gespräch nicht sehr aufnahmebereit war. Janeway erklärt, dass sie auch dieses mal nicht sehr aufnahmebereit ist, da die Ankari 50 Lichtjahre in der falschen Richtung liegen. Chakotay ist dies bewusst, aber er meint, dass sie im Stande sein müssten, mit den Wesen zu kommunizieren, da sie Ransom mit dieser Lebensform bekannt gemacht haben. Janeway besteht jedoch weiterhin darauf, dass ihre Priorität das Aufspüren von Ransom ist. Es gibt weiterhin keine Hinweise auf nukleogene Partikel, weshalb Janeway glaubt, dass er noch nicht weit entfernt ist. Janeway hat aber die Taktiken von Ransom aus der Sternenflottendatenbank studiert. Sie erkennt, dass er dazu neigt, sich zu verstecken, wenn er verfolgt wird. Bei Epsilon IV stieß er auf einen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey und spielte drei Tage lang Katz und Maus mit ihnen in einem Nebel, bis die Klingonen aufgaben. Drei Jahre später entkam er einem romulanischen Warbird, indem er sein Schiff in die Atmosphäre eines Gasriesen flog. Daher schickt sie Chakotay in die Astrometrie und lässt ihn nach einem Ort suchen, den er als Versteck benutzen würde, wenn sein Schiff beschädigt wäre. Chakotay bestätigt den befehl und verlässt den Raum. An Bord der Equinox betritt Ransom inzwischen sein Quartier. Er benutzt sein neurales Interface. Dabei sieht er ein Abbild Seven of Nines barfuß auf den Felsen am Meer stehen, weshalb er das Gerät abnimmt und Gilmore fragt, ob auch Personen in diesem Programm vorkommen. Dies verneint Gilmore jedoch und erkundigt sich nach dem Grund seiner Frage. Ransom geht darauf allerdings nicht ein und geht weiter. Lessing und Tassoni untersuchen unterdessen die Oberfläche eines Planeten. Mit seinem Tricorder ortet Lessing eine Erzader in 30 Metern Entfernung. Er spekuliert,d ass diese Ader sehr tief reichen könne und sie eventuell Phaser einsetzen müssen, um sie zu erreichen. Lessing erzählt dabei, wie er als Kind mit seiner Schwester Erdhörnchen im McKinley-Park beobachtete und durch Gift-Sumach lief, als er zehn Jahre alt war. Kurz darauf schwoll er wie ein regellianischer Blutwurm an. In diesem Moment taucht Tom Paris aus dem Unterholz auf und schlägt Tassoni mit seinem Phasergewehr nieder. Lessing zieht seinen Phaser, wird jedoch von Chakotay mit zwei Schüssen aus seinem Kompressionsphasergewehr niedergestreckt und gefangen genommen. Chakotay lässt die ganze Gruppe zurück auf die USS Voyager beamen. An Bord der Equinox ortet Gilmore unterdessen eine Subraumtransmission. Ransom erkundigt sich nach der Quelle. Jedoch kann sie die Quelle nicht orten, weshalb Ransom einen Subraumkanal öffnen lässt. Es meldet sich das Equinox-MHN und warnt sie, dass die Voyager in den Orbit eingetreten ist und ihre Hülle polarisiert hat, um die Annäherung zu verschleiern. Auch äußert das MHN die Vermutung, dass Janeway das Außenteam gefangen nehmen will. Bevor das MHN weitersprechen kann, wird die Verbindung jedoch unterbrochen. Ransom befiehlt Gilmore den Funk zu entzerren, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Daraufhin ruft Ransom das Außenteam und fordert es auf zum Schiff zurückzukehren. Gilmore muss Ransom jedoch melden, dass das Außenteam sich nicht mehr auf der Planetenoberfläche befindet. Daraufhin befiehlt Ransom alle auf die Kampfstationen. Akt III: Grenzüberschreitungen Inzwischen meldet auf der Voyager Paris Janeway, dass sie in Waffenreichweite gelangt sind. Daraufhin lässt Janeway auf den Energiekern der Equinox feuern. Gilmore meldet direkte Treffer und minimale Schäden. Ransom lässt daraufhin das Feuer erwidern. Torres versucht in die Computersysteme einzudringen und den Schildgenerator zu beamen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Daher bittet sie um eine Energietransfer in die Sensoren. Chakotay arbeitet sofort an diesem Problem, während das Schiff erneut getroffen wird. Tuvok meldet schwere Schäden und weist darauf hin, dass sie bei Ausfall der Schilde den Angriffen der fremden Wesen schutzlos ausgeliefert sind. Janeway nimmt die Einwände zur Kenntnis und lässt weiterfeuern. Durch diese Salve, verliert die Equinox alle Phaserbänke, weshalb Ransom eine Torpedobreitseite feuern lässt. Torres' Versuch ihre Sicherheitsprokolle zu umgehen, wird jedoch von Maxwell Burke abgewehrt. Daher öffnet sie einen Kommunikationskanal zu Burke und versucht ihn zur Aufgabe zu überreden. Burke lässt sich jedoch nicht überzeugen. Knapp meint er zu ihr, dass er hofft, dass sie überlebt und beendet die Verbindung. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde der Voyager schwächer werden. Janeway lässt jedoch weiterfeuern. Nachdem die Voyager die Waffen der Equinox mit einem weiteren Torpedo ausschalten konnte, fordert Captain Janeway von Ransom die Übergabe seines Schiffes. Dieser flieht jedoch durch die Atmosphäre des Planeten in einem 60-Grad-Vektor. Die Voyager versucht zunächst ihnen zu folgen. Paris meldet, dass sie die obere Thermosphäre durchfliegen und Janeway lässt die Phaser abfeuern. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde schwächer werden. Die Voyager erleidet aber schwere Schäden am Deflektor, dem Antrieb und weiteren Primärsystemen und muss die Verfolgung für Reparaturen zunächst aufgeben. Ransom lässt anschließend auf Warp beschleunigen. Janeway will das Schiff weiter verfolgen, jedoch meldet Kim, dass sie zunächst die Primärsysteme reparieren müssen. Diese Arbeiten werden seiner Einschätzung nach einige Stunden dauern. Darauf antwortet Janeway, mit Blick auf ihre Gefangenen, dass sie zumindest nicht mit leeren Händen zurückgeblieben seien. Anschließend verhört Janeway Lessing in Frachtraum 2. Sie fragt ihn nach Ransoms taktischem Status. Lessing fragt, was passieren wird, wenn er nicht kooperiert und spekuliert, dass sie ihn dann schlagen wird. Sie verneint dies und droht ihm an, die Schilde um den Frachtraum zu deaktivieren, um seine Freunde zu einem Besuch zu Bitten. Sie versucht ihn so zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Lessing meint, dass dies brutaler Mord wäre, während Janeway es als "ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit" bezeichnet. Er weigert sich zu antworten und meint zu Chakotay, dass er nun wohl an sein Gewissen appellieren sollte. Jedoch erklärt Chakotay, nichts von einem Plan zu wissen und Janeway fragt erneut nach Ransoms Status. Lessing antwortet darauf, dass er Ransom nicht in der Hölle verrät. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass sie sich alle ihre Höllen selbst schaffen und teilt ihm mit, dass der Kommunikationskanal geöffnet ist. Janeway verlässt mit Chakotay den Frachtraum und deaktiviert die Schilde, um Lessing zur Kooperation zu zwingen. Chakotay bittet Janeway, dies nicht zu tun, doch Janeway ist sich sicher, dass Lessing kooperieren wird. Tuvok erkennt dies auf der Brücke und meldet es Janeway. Chakotay bezeichnet Lessing als loyalen Offizier, der seinen Captain nicht verraten wird und verlangt, dass die Schilde reaktiviert werden. Chakotay versucht selbst die Schilde zu reaktivieren, jedoch ist dafür eine Autorisation der Ebene 9 erforderlich. Er verlangt von Janeway erneut, die Schilde zu reaktivieren. Tuvok meldet nun, dass sich ein Spalt in dieser Sektion öffne. Als Lessing nicht einlenkt, geht Chakotay in den Frachtraum und verschließt den Spalt mit seinem Phaser. Dann bringt er Lessing hinaus und verlangt Informationen über die Ankari. Mit starrem Blick verlässt Janeway den Gang. Nachdem Lessing die Informationen geliefert hat, besprechen die Führungsoffiziere die neue Situation. Torres fragt dabei, wieso sie das Ankari-Schiff nicht entdeckt haben, wenn es zwei Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie offenbar eine besondere Antriebsform benutzen, durch die sie schwer aufzufinden sind. Paris fragt, ob die Ankari ihnen wirklich helfen werden. Dazu meint Chakotay, dass Mr. Lessing ihnen zeigen wird, wie man die Sensoren einstellt und lässt Paris einen Kurs setzen. Das MHN fragt, ob ihr Gefangener weitere Informationen preisgegeben hat, was Chakotay jedoch verneint. Die anderen Offiziere betraut Chakotay mit dr Fortsetzung der Reparaturen am Schiff und lässt die Offiziere wegtreten. Als Chakotay bereits den Raum verlassen will, lässt Janeway ihn warten. Sie sagt zu ihrem ersten Offizier, dass sie bereit ist, das Problem auf seine Weise anzugehen. Allerdings erklärt sie, dass ihre Priorität ist, Ransom zu finden. Janeway meint, dass sie oft Differenzen hatten, aber er sich nie offen gegen sie gewandt hat. Chakotay rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie Lessing fast umgebracht hätte. Janeway bezeichnet dies als kalukliertes Risiko. Chakotay nennt dies jedoch eine falsche Entscheidung und der Captain will seinen Einspruch in ihrem Logbuch notieren. Dem Commander ist ihr Logbuch jedoch völlig egal. Chakotay meint, dass es hier nicht um Regeln und Bestimmungen sondern um Richtig oder Falsch geht und stellt gegenüber Janeway klar, dass er so etwas nicht wieder zulassen wird. Janeway entbindet ihn daraufhin vom Dienst. Chakotay fragt sie nun, was mit ihr los sei und der Captain erwidert, dass sie ihm gerade die selbe Frage stellen wollte. Akt IV: Ernste Bedenken Man entdeckt ein Ankari-Raumschiff und verfolgt es. Tuvok versucht Kontakt herzustellen. Weil es nicht antwortet, lässt Janeway es, trotz Tuvoks Protest, mit einem Traktorstrahl ankoppeln. Die Ankari rufen sie daraufhin und fordern ihre Freigabe. Der Ankari verlangt in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und erklärt, dass es auf ihrem Schiff nichts wertvolles gebe. Janeway erklärt jedoch, dass sie von ihren "Geistern des Glücks" angegriffen werden, worauf der Ankari meint, dass der Grund sei, dass sie diese töten. Doch Janeway stellt klar, dass nicht sie, sondern die Crew der Equinox die Wesen töteten. Dann erkundigt sie sich, ob er mit den Wesen kommunizieren könne. Der Captain verlangt die Freilassung seines Schiffes, die Janeway jedoch verweigert. Kim sieht verstört zu Janeway herüber, unternimmt aber nichts. Nun lenkt der Ankari ein und erklärt sich bereit, die Wesen zu rufen. Allerdings müsse Janeway selbst mit den Wesen reden. Der Ankari kommt mit einem Rufgerät an Bord und ruft sie in Frachtraum 2. Janeway kann mit Hilfe der Ankari mit den Wesen reden und sie überzeugen die Angriffe auf die Voyager einzustellen. Janeway erklärt ihnen, dass die Equinox-Crew durch die Morde ihre Verhaltensregeln gebrochen hat, und sie sie deshalb bestrafen werden. Im Gegenzug wollen die Wesen die Auslieferung der Equinox und bestehen auf deren Vernichtung. Tuvok versichert den Wesen, dass sie die Verantwortlichen schwer bestrafen werden. Schließlich willigt Janeway ein. Sie weist Tuvoks Einspruch gegen ihr irrationales Handeln zurück und droht damit, auch Tuvok zu arretieren. An Bord der Equinox meldet Burke seinem Captain, dass ihr "Treibstoff" zur Neige geht und sie nur noch 500 Lichtjahre weit fliegen können. Ransom fragt, ob "Treibstoff" nun der Ausdruck ist, den sie jetzt verwenden und stellt klar, dass sie weitere Lebensformen töten müssen. Burke antwortet, dass noch ein paar Leben erforderlich sind, für Ihre Reise. Inzwischen setzt der Doktor seine Operation an Seven of Nine fort, und singt dabei mit ihr. Ransom betritt die Krankenstation und fragt, wielange seine Arbeit noch dauert. Als Zeitrahmen gibt der Doktor eine Stunde an. Ransom fragt, was er hier tue und der Doktor meint, dass sie diesen "Gassenhauer" von ihm gelernt hat, als sie Gesangsduette einstudierten. Ransom kann dies nicht mitansehen und unterbindet den Gesang. Der Doktor fragt, wieso Ransom so finster dreinblicke, da er doch seine Crew in Kürze in die Heimat führe. Er meint daraufhin zu ihm, dass er "keine Wahl gehabt" habe, da Seven versuchte dies zu verhindern. Dies erinnert Ransom an Sevens Worte. Bevor er die Krankenstation verlässt, fragt der Doktor Ransom, ob er dieses Lied mit ihm einstudieren könne, da er nach dieser Operation einen neuen Gesangspartner brauchen wird. Ransom verlässt wortlos die Krankenstation. Der Captain geht zurück in sein Quartier. Dort benutzt er das Hologerät und trifft erneut auf Seven of Nine, die ihm sagt, sie würde sich in dieser Phantasiewelt verstecken, genau wie es Ransom tue. Dieser streitet dies ab, doch Seven meint, dass sie versteht, wie ihm diese wunderschöne Landschaft Trost bringt. Sie weist darauf hin, dass dies jedoch nicht real sei. Sie ermutigt ihn, sich nicht mehr zu verstecken, doch Ransom will in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sie meint, es sei noch nicht zu spät aufzuhören und er solle einen anderen Weg suchen. Da ändert sich das Bild von Seven in eines der Wesen und Ransom nimmt das Hologerät ab. In diesem Moment wird er von Burke auf die Brücke gerufen, da Janeway sie gefunden hat. Ransom begibt sich umgehend auf die Brücke. Akt V: Reue Burke meldet Ransom, dass sich die USS Voyager mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit nähert. Burke schlägt Ransom auf der Brücke vor, dass sie sich in einem Klasse-2-Nebel in einem Lichtjahr verstecken sollten, da Janeways Sensoren sie dort nicht aufspüren können. Ransom hat jedoch auf der Krankenstation durch Gespräche mit Seven seine Einstellung geändert. Er will jetzt mit Janeway kooperieren. Er lässt daher einen Kanal öffnen. Er will einen anderen Weg nach Hause finden und mit Janeway kooperieren, wenn sie dazu bereit ist. Burke will diese Entscheidung jedoch nicht akzeptieren und inszeniert eine Meuterei. Burke lässt die Schilde aktivieren und einen Fluchtkurs setzen. Ransom entbindet Burke vom Dienst, doch dieser zieht seinen Phaser und übernimmt das Kommando. Er verlangt von der Brückencrew sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden und scheinbar stehen alle treu zu ihm. Er lässt den Captain abführen, was Gilmore scheinbar bereitwillig tut. Dann erkundigt sich Burke nach dem Status ihrer Waffen. Thompson meldet, dass sie volle Phaser und minimale Torpedos haben. Burke lässt daher einen Kanal zur Krankenstation der Voyager öffnen und die Waffen bereit halten. Burke fordert dessen Hilfe an und weist ihn an, die aktuelle Schildfrequenz der Voyager herausfinden. Die Voyager greift die Equinox an und beschädigt eine Warpgondel. Sie selbst erhalten einen Treffer in den Steuerbordschilden, die jedoch halten. Janeway lässt weiterfeuern. So können sie die Backbordgondel der Equinox beschädigen, welche daraufhin Plasma verliert. Paris meldet, dass sie nun unter Warp gehen und die Voyager folgt ihnen. Der falsche Doktor auf der Voyager nimmt Kontakt zur Equinox auf und übermittelt die jeweils aktuelle Schildfrequenz. Lessing weist ihn an, die sich ändernden Schildfrequenzen zu übermitteln. Die Equinox kann so der Voyager beträchtlichen Schaden zufügen. Kim meldet einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 4. Als sich die Voyager zurückzieht, lässt Burke Verfolgungskurs setzen und das Feuer fortsetzen. Kim meldet, dass die Waffen versagen. Tuvok ändert die Schildfrequenzen in 10-Sekunden-Intervallen, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Da verliert die Voyager auch noch den Impulsantrieb. Der abgesetzte Captain Ransom wird von Marla Gilmore, die ihn eigentlich abführen sollte, in den Maschinenraum gebracht. Dort offenbart sie ihm, dass sie auf seiner Seite steht und mit ihm übereinstimmt, dass sie diesen Kampf beenden sollten. Daher versuchen sie die Kontrolle über die Transporter zu erlangen. Wenig später kontaktiert Ransom Janeway. Er bekundet seine Bereitschaft zur Kapitulation, jedoch hat er nicht mehr das Kommando über das Schiff, da Max eine kleine Meuterei inszeniert hat. Ransom glaubt jedoch einen Weg zu kennen, um ihn zu stoppen. Er hat die Transporterkontrolle in den Maschinenraum transferiert und will die gesamte Crew auf die Voyager beamen. Jedoch solle Janeway einige Wachposten bereitstellen, da nicht alle erfreut sein werden sie zu sehen. Nach kurzer Erklärung der aktuellen Situation beamt er Seven of Nine und ein paar der Mannschaft zur Voyager, wo sie verhaftet werden. Janeway glaubt ihm und lässt Paris den Transport durchführen. Burke registriert auf der Brücke der Equinox inzwischen den Transportversuch und lässt Thompson Kraftfelder aktivieren. Die Brückenoffiziere, die durch ein Kraftfeld geschützt werden, kann Gilmore nicht erfassen. Ransom befiehlt Gilmore, sich mit den restlichen Crewmitgliedern auf die Voyager zu beamen. Auch der Doktor kommt zurück und transferiert sich auf die Krankenstation. Dort fordert er seine Krankenstation zurück, doch das Equinox-MHN droht damit photonische Ladungen zu zünden und so die gesamte Station zu zerstören. Der Doktor kann jedoch sein Pendant der Equinox löschen und deaktiviert die Ladungen. Dann informiert er Burke, dass sein Spion nicht mehr arbeitet. Ransom hat die Schilde, bis auf die Brücke und seinen Standort abgeschaltet und informiert darüber Burke. Er schlägt vor, dass sie sich auf die Voyager beamen, solange es noch geht. Die fremden Wesen greifen den Warpkern an und überladen ihn. Thompson will sich auf der Brücke inzwischen der Voyager ergeben. Max Burke will mit der Brückenbesatzung zur Shuttlerampe gelangen und mit dem Shuttle fliehen. Die Einwände seines Steuermann Thompson ignoriert er und begibt sich mit der Besatzung von der Brücke. Er versucht mit seinen verbliebenen Gefolgsleuten zum Shuttle zu gelangen. Zunächst können sie einige sich öffnende Spalten im Gang mit ihren Phasern schließen und gehen weiter. Als sie weitere Spalten vor ihnen schließen, öffnen sich weitere hinter ihnen, die sie nicht rechtzeitig verschließen können. Burke und seine Gefolgsleute sterben dann durch Angriffe der Wesen. Auf der Brücke der Voyager stellt Kim bald fest, dass es auf der USS Equinox nur noch ein Lebenszeichen gibt, das von Ransom. Janeway öffnet einen Kanal und will Ransom an Bord beamen, der dies jedoch ablehnt. Er meint, dass alle die es wert sind, auf ihrem Schiff sind. Ransom versucht Distanz zwischen der Equinox und der Voyager zu bringen, um sie durch den bevorstehenden Warpkernbruch nicht zu gefährden. Janeway verlangt von ihm, auf Autonavigation zu schalten, doch laut Ransom reicht die Zeit nicht. Ransom meint, dass Janeway eine feine Crew habe und diese nach Hause bringen solle. Die Equinox driftet und Ransom setzt sich wieder den Neurostimulator an den Hals. Er sieht sich an den Klippen zum Meer stehen und blickt auf die See hinaus. Im Weltall explodiert unterdessen die Equinox. Janeway, Torres und Kim blicken dem zerstörten Sternenflottenschiff noch einige Sekunden nach. Nach der Zerstörung der Equinox ziehen sich die Wesen wieder in ihren Raum zurück. Der Doktor behandelt Seven of Nine auf der Krankenstation und wünscht, dass sie einige Stunden regeneriert, damit sich ihre Kortikalphalanx stabilisiert. Er entschuldigt sich bei Seven of Nine für die Unannehmlichkeiten an Bord der USS Equinox. Seven meint, dass sein Programm verändert wurde, und er nicht anders handeln konnte. Der Doktor findet den Umstand, dass ein Schalter umgelegt werden musste, und er sich in Mr. Hyde verwandelte, beunruhigend. Daher bietet Seven ihm an beim Installieren von Sicherheitsprotokollen zur Vorbeugung von Manipulation seines Programms zu helfen. Außerdem meint sie, dass seine Stimmmodulation beim Singen des zweiten Takts der dritten Strophe von My Darling Clementine um 0,39 Dezihertz abgewichen ist. Der Doktor kann dies nicht glauben. Sie will ihm auch dabei helfen, jedoch beharrt der Doktor darauf, dies zunächst mit einer Stimmgabel morgen auf Holodeck 2 zu überprüfen. Janeway degradiert die Offiziere vom anderen Schiff zu Crewmen, schränkt ihre Privilegien ein und stellt sie unter scharfe Beobachtung, bis sie sich ihr Vertrauen verdient haben. Dann verlassen die Offiziere mit Tuvok den Besprechungsraum. Chakotay wird von Janeway wieder als erster Offizier eingesetzt. Chakotay meldet, dass die Reparaturen vorangehen und sie fragt nach der Moral der Crew. Chakotay berichtet, dass Neelix im Kasino ein Resteessen organisiert, um die Moral wieder aufzurichten. Janeway fragt, ob er daran teilnimmt. Chakotay antwortet darauf, dass er den Salat repliziert, während Janeway die Croûtons mitbringen will. Janeway gesteht Chakotay, dass er auch einen Grund gehabt hätte, zu meutern. Jedoch antwortet Chakotay, dass er den Gedanken hatte, aber damit zu weit gegangen wäre. In diesem Augenblick bemerkt Janeway, dass die Widmungsplakette heruntergefallen ist. Erstaunt meint sie zu ihrem ersten Offizier, dass diese in all den Jahren und in den vielen Schlachten niemals herunterfiel. Chakotay nimmt sie an sich und hängt die Plakette zusammen mit dem Captain wieder dorthin, wo sie hingehört. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen [[Datei:Voyager verfolgt USS Equinox.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager fliegt auf Warp ohne hochgeklappte Warpgondeln.]] Diese Episode ist die erste in der sechsten Staffel und die Fortsetzung der Doppel-Folge, die in der fünften Staffel endete. Die Episode wurde bei der deutschen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden seither grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. In der Szene, in der die Voyager während des Warpfluges Photonentorpedos auf die Equinox abfeuert, sind die Warpgondeln nicht gekippt, wie dies sonst bei Warpflügen der Voyager üblich wäre. Bei der zweiten Feuerszene sind sie allerdings wieder regulär gekippt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Equinox, Part II (episode) es:Equinox, Part II fr:Equinox, Part II (épisode) nl:Equinox, Deel II pl:Equinox, Part II Kategorie:Episode (VOY)